Peter!
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In which; Peter is a teenager with super speed who worries his dad half to death, or, Five times Erik/Magneto worried about his son and one time he didn't. Honestly, only Peter would try and break back into the Pentagon and manage to get stuck with a dislocated knee in the process. This kid is going to be the death of him one of these days.


**So I absolutely love Peter! Even if they changed his name and its supposed to be Pietro... But no matter no matter, I love him all the same. Saw X-men Dofp for like the fifth time and still love it! Favorite movie of the year so far! Quicksilver/Peter will always be my favorite character! SO after some research I found out Magneto/Erik is his dad...**

**And then this hit me.**

**Characters are most likely extremely ooc, but then again I am starting to notice that most of them are in my fics! LOL! Anyway, this is in the surprisingly underused dadneto canon.. Is that even a canon? Anyway, in this fic Erik turns out to be a good father! **

**AN:This is my very first X-Men fic, please go easy on me! No flames please! Fire free zone! LOL!**

**AAN: IN this fic, for the sake of my mind and stuff, Peter/Pietro's name is going to be the name he had in the movie. Peter it is!**

**In which; Five times Peter gets in over his head and manages to worry his dad to no end, or, Five times Erik/Magneto worried about his son and one time he didn't. **

* * *

Looking back on it Erik shouldn't be so surprised. If one knew Peter like he knew Peter then there wouldn't be a doubt in their mind that only that boy would try to once again sneak in the cell that he had once called home within the Pentagon. Naturally he was given very explicit instruction to stay _away _from said cell but Peter was there and gone the next moment. Not that one could blame him, a minute was like a life time to the kid.

But then Charles had gotten a message via mind messaging that Pete was stuck inside the very cell he was told to stay away from and couldn't move. Guards were trying to get in but he had somehow melted the plastic around the door enough to keep it stuck in place until they could get it remelted again. But that wasn't what had Erik half tempted to storm there right this very minute, oh no, it got better, apparently the teenage speedster had dislocated his knee during his escapade. How he had would remain a mystery until they got there or Charles decided to tap his mind; whatever came first.

Charles had told him that it was not a wise decision to storm the Pentagon, especially not so soon after the incident, as it was now being referred as, which had Erik pacing around his office while the other mutant kids undoubtedly eavesdropped from the other side of the door.

"Charles, he is my son-"

"Yes I know"

"And your telling me that I can't go help my son, who just so happens to be injured-"

"You are saying that as if I am not worried about him either"

Erik stopped pacing, this was getting him no where. They couldn't be here waiting for something to happen while his son was in pain and unable to move. He just couldn't live with that. Even if it was slightly annoying that Peter had actually thought he was going to try and break _in _to the Pentagon prison after he was blatantly told not to. Charles could openly admit, had it been anyone other then Peter in this particular situation that Erik would most likely not care as much as he did, but it was Peter and it was kind of good to see him so worried over something that obviously meant more then anything to him.

Charles sighed, "I will get Hank to fire up the jet"

However, at the name 'Hank' Erik was already gone.

It wasn't exactly hard to find where Peter had gotten to once they had gotten to the Pentagon. If the guards and plastic melting equipment were anything to go by anyway. Erik knew that it would be a difficult task to get passed all the guards, especially considering he was still somewhat a fugitive that had 'killed' the president. But he could hear, or more like Charles could hear, Peters moans of pain coming from with in his fathers old cell which in itself pushed the two men faster to get to the ailing boy. Peter was prideful, he wasn't one to complain of pain, took them a week to find out he had broken his arm once.

After getting through the guards trying to stop them while simultaneously trying to get within the confinements of the plastic sealed room Erik and Charles found themselves stopped by the door itself. How were they supposed to open a plastic door? Erik huffed at the delay getting between him and his pained son while pulling his helmet off and melting it down. He could always make a new one besides Peter was more important. Using the metal from his helmet he flattened it out into a thin large circle and thrust his hand out watching as the metal did what he motioned and carved a nice shaped hole through the door.

As soon as the door was out of the way both grown mutants were at the sixteen year old speedsters side. The silver haired boy yelped when gentle hands touched his swollen knee, huffs and puffs escaping him at the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"You know, none of this would be happening if _someone _hadn't tried to sneak into the Pentagon."

Peter rolled his eyes and yelped again. He knew exactly who Charles was referring to when he said 'someone' in that statement.

"Yah well I made it! just.. couldn't. get. out..."

"This is gonna hurt"

That was the only warning he got before his knee was being pushed forcibly back into place. Peter _screamed _at the motion. Tears finally falling from his tear brimmed eyes. Erik shushed him softly, thumb wiping at the tears as they fell while his other had fingered through his silver locks.

"Think you can stand?"

Peter nodded slowly trying to get up only to fall forwards. Erik huffed a laugh as he bent to catch the teen and scooped him up.

"Guess this will teach you to try and break into Government buildings"

Now, if only that were true.

* * *

It was the middle of dead winter when Magneto had decided to run an attack against the academy. The young mutant followers fought well with a trained sort of ease. However, Magneto was focused on a number of things. One of them being Charles, then the X men, and last but certainly not least in any sort of way Peter. While his young speedster was always good on his feet he was currently running circles around the young Cyclops and Iceman. More of a disorient then anything but it was till much appreciated.

In the next couple of minutes there was a simple flash of silver hair, ice from Iceman, and a loud scream. The others froze as Quicksilver, or those who knew him, Peter, slipped on the ice going somewhere around 90 miles per hour and was sent flying. Tumbling and skidding down the pavement into the grass. While it was a large tumble the first thought that came to everyone's mind was that it was more flashy then harming, so Iceman and Cyclops were quick in surrounding the downed mutant.

Except the downed mutant never got back up.

The fighting was stopped once more by a very pitiful wail. While they weren't exactly watching him at the moment, it didn't go unnoticed the way Magneto froze a the sound. Peter was hugging himself to his ankle, having pulled it up in a sort of fetal position. Laying on his side in the grass covered snow as he choked back sobs, his shaking back proof that it was easier said then done. Cyclops frowned somewhat, it was more flash then harm right? He reached down to touch the wailing speedster only to be stopped half way.

"Don't touch him!"

The warning came from Magneto, or Erik now that his helmet was off, as the man ran closer to the downed boy. Cyclops looked confused, it took a moment for him to realize that Quicksilver was not shivering he was vibrating. Erik was kneeling next to the boy, getting strange looks for doing so, whispering to him to calm down.

"Professor?"

Professor Xavier was making his way through the small crowd of teenage mutants towards the duo on the ground.

_Erik, what is wrong with the boy?_

"I think his ankle is broken shh shh calm down I just want to look"

Quicksilver shook his head again trying to roll away again but still found himself stuck to the spot.

_Peter, calm down, it is alright, let us see_

Quicksilver shook his head in a speed just above normal. Trying to roll away from the hands going for his ankle but found himself stuck in place, he couldn't move. Erik gently took the swelling appendage from his grip as Charles looked in at it from over his shoulder.

"I do believe that it is broken"

It was an obvious statement going by the swelling and purplish hue on the ankle. The silver haired speedster stiffened at the jostling causing Charles to unintentionally reach down and run his finger through the silver locks. Erik made a weird looking splint from the metal within the ground, putting it on the broken ankle quite easily. After the makeshift splint was in place Erik gently pulled the teen up into his arms, eyes brightening when he wrapped his arms around his neck for stability, nodding once at Charles signaling that their attack could do with a rain check.

As they watched the Brotherhood take their leave Cyclops couldn't help his wondering mind.

"Professor, what was that?"

"That, my dear, is simply put, Peter"

Rogue stepped forward, "What makes him so special"

"That is a long story, one that involves the Pentagon, Raven, and a smart mouthed fast talking speedster."

Wolverine simply smirked knowingly.

* * *

As it was, there was a rule written on some fine piece of parchment somewhere that read: Peter as a requirement is to get at least eight hours of sleep a night. It was a very bad thing when one can run up to 100 miles per hour and fall asleep while doing so. Peter had a habit of knowing when his 'tank' was about empty and would pretty much fall asleep where ever he stopped.

There was one time when he had been running around France for about an hour and found himself falling into that drowsy state before sleep took hold, least to say they had found him after some frantic searching in one of the holes in the Eiffel Tower.

Then there was that one time where they had deployed all their resources only to find the silver haired speedster snoring on top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

And then there was that time with The Sphinx.

Least to say, Peter had a bed time. One that he had apparently followed. Until they found themselves in the very same position of not knowing exactly where the teenage speedster was. Charles had tried contacting him, but that only worked when he was awake, his mind seemingly moved faster when he was sleeping or unconscious. Erik wasn't helping one bit either, someone was going to wear a hole into the floor of Charles's office and he had always thought it was going to be Peter but he could be wrong. It looked as if Erik was going to beat the boy to it.

"Charles, where could he have gotten to now! I swear he's going to be the end of me one of these days"

"I do not know"

Now that was the prized question. Where could one find a boy who had to ability to run close to the speed of sound and across oceans. He could be anywhere really, and knowing that boy, sleeping soundly while they were here worrying themselves out of their minds.

"Did he say if he could run across the oceans yet?"

Erik paused to think, "Only at full strength, at the most if he is weakened is Lakes or rivers."

That narrowed it down to only a couple thousand miles than. Charles wondered if he should have been more persistent in putting that tracking device in the child's boot when the thing had come to discussion.

"Sit down Erik, stop pacing you are going to wear a hole in the rug if you don't"

Erik huffed in frustration but sat down like he was asked to. He was worried to death about his boy, he didn't want to sit down. It was too quiet in the mansion without Peter there. Another twenty minutes passed and there was still no sign from the boy. no message or anything to tell if he was ok or not.

_Hank can you come up here please?_

He felt more then saw hank nod and begin his walk from his lab to his office. Just as Hank had opened the door there was a gust of wind, a flash of silver hair, and Erik had a lap full of sleepy teenage speedster. Charles smiled at them for a moment before dismissing Hank, who simply rolled his eyes fondly at the younger teenager.

The door shut silently behind the young scientist as Erik quietly pushed a lock of stray silver hair out of Peter's face and being his ear. Peter mumbled something incoherent, in what had been dubbed by Alex as speedster gibberish, as he nuzzled his head farther into the warm chest underneath him.

* * *

**(AN: SO I can't remember if Erik can actually respond to Charles with his mind or not, I think he can, but for the sake of this fic we're gonna pretend he can!)**

It wasn't often he got sick. Something about a heightened metabolism and resistance to common sickness or something. But Peter was still a human being, a mutant human being sure, but human none the less. When he got sick it was _bad _and sometimes quite possibly dangerous.

There was one time where he had contracted what they had thought was the Chicken Pox, to which Hank had deduced alter was actually a mild case of Small Pox. How he had contracted Small Pox was a question still in people's minds today. But that was a story for another time.

Peter doesn't actually come out and tell you he doesn't feel well. Oh no, you have to figure it out on your own. Sadly, or more like unfortunately, it just so happened to fall on the weekend that Erik was out of town. Charles could easily handle Peter on his own as long as the kids feet never touched the floor. But Erik had this uncanny ability to get the kid to sleep and stay like that. To eat the soup, and take the medicine, pretty much anything really and he had yet to let Charles in on that little secret.

It was eleven in the morning and still no sign of their resident teenage speedster. The others had already been down here and had breakfast, now it was almost lunch time with still no sign of Peter.

"Alex have you seen Peter this morning?"

The blonde looked up for a second and shook his head.

"Nope"

Charles nodded his head slowly before turning around and heading up the stairs. The hallway was silent as he made his way down it towards the young Quicksilver's room. No sound was heard as he opened the door and peaked inside. There was no sound as he made his way to the human shaped mound on the bed. But there was a huff when the comforter was pulled away from the redden face of the young mutant seemingly curled in a ball among the blankets.

"Pete are you alright"

"Mmmhmmm"

However, one could ask Peter if he felt alright after he was just hit by a truck and get the same answer. Not to say Charles didn't believe him but he felt the kids forehead anyway. It was warmer then it usually was.

"Peter, do not lie to me, what hurts?"

"M'hmm my stomach"

"And"

"My throat"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Peter"

"It is..."

Charles instinctively pushed the bangs of silver out of his eyes as he pondered on his next course of action. They had medicine for common head colds, or as common a head cold someone like Peter could get, but it didn't come in pill form. Did he forget to mention Peter's extreme fear of needles?

After half an hour of struggling, Charles finally had the right dosage of medication for the boy. The next largest step was getting it in the boy. Being sick never actually slowed him down, one look at the needle the professor held in his hands had him running in a heart beat. Peter was there one moment, eyes widened, and then he was gone. The door was close to being blown off its hinges at the turbulence.

_Hank lock the mansion down, nobody gets out_

There was a brief flash when Charles knew that the mansion was indeed on lock down. Now that he couldn't get out it was only a matter of _finding _the ill frightened speedster. Peter wasn't stupid, in fact he knew that the least likely place for someone to look for a person who doesn't want to be found is their own room. So after he knew that Charles had left he came out of his hiding spot and crawled back into bed. But then you can't being running a school for gifted youngsters and not know how they most likely would think. It took him a whole five minutes to realize this as Charles turned back around towards the speedsters bed room.

He shook his head fondly at the sight, Peter curled back up under his blankets sleeping soundly, well as soundly as one can with a clogged nose. Quietly taking the syringe from his coat pocket the professor made his way closer to the ill speed demon. He was so so close to getting the medicine in the syringe into his body, but his eyes snapped open at that exact moment. The needle snapped as the youngster had started vibrating. Peter tried backtracking, but Charles beat him to it. He had, rather unfortunately for Peter, asked Hank to bring him some extra needles as a precautionary in case this did happen.

"Peter you need the medicine"

"I hate shots!"

"I know you do, we all know you do, but you need it"

"But I don't want it!"

Charles ignored to whining from the sixteen year old because he wasn't feeling well. Then once again wished Erik was here to do this.

_Erik?_

_What? I am kind of busy_

_Peter is sick..._

There was silence for a moment.

_Is he alright? Whats wrong with him?_

_Nothing bad, just a common cold but-_

_As common as one like Pete can get?_

_Yes but, he needs to get some medication in him and the only way we can is..._

_I'm on my way home._

He could feel the worry coming off his friend in waves. He didn't know exactly how he was going to do it, but there was no doubt in his mind that Erik would indeed find a way back. Charles turned his attention back to the still vibrating youngster. He was just happy that Hank had finally found a way to make a mattress that prevented him from vibrating through it.

"Here"

Charles spun around in alarm, sometimes he truly hated Erik. Going by the sly smirk on his lips Erik new he had caught him off guard. Taking the shot in hand the other man slowly made his way closer to the bed that held the vibrating terrified teenager. Crawling on it slowly until peter was looking up at Erik with wide eyes.

"Pete you need it"

Peter stilled, if for a moment, and in that single moment Erik placed the needle in his skin, pushed the plunger, and gave the child his medicine. Peter blinked a couple of times before laying back down and falling straight to sleep. Erik looked up at Charles with a glint in his eyes.

"Now that wasn't so hard"

"Oh shut up"

* * *

**(So I felt kind of bad for not using his real name, Pietro, and sense this is in Evolution, still in my canon thingy, but Evolution none the less I have decided that he is going to be Pietro for at least one of these!) **

It wasn't unusual to hear sounds coming from within Professor Xavier's office, especially on the weekends. It usually meant one of the other mutants were in there, or another teacher, or simply a friend. Professor Xavier isn't as antisocial as some might think. Even if it was around 8 pm, he could get any type of visitor at any time of day.

However, the sounds that the gathering students were hearing from within his office weren't the usual sounds that they might hear as they are passing said door. Scott, coming around the corner, frowned at the small gathering crowd. It wasn't a wise decision to eavesdrop on someone like Professor Xavier who would most likely know you are out there. Stopping short of the last ones to gather in close enough to hear anything, he frowned and gave them all what they guessed were questioning looks.

"What are you guys doing? You all know not to eavesdrop on Professor Xavier."

One of the newer students nodded slowly, ear still as close to the wooden door as he possibly could get, motioning him closer.

"But.. Scott... You have to hear this!"

At the others nodding in agreement Scott raised a single eyebrow and walked closer, slowly but surely. The closer one got to the door of Professor Xavier's door the clearer the sound could be heard.

_"STooppppp!"_

_"Oh no, you have tried to break into my mansion more then once"_

_"BuuT you SAid I was WELcome!"_

_"Yes, I do believe I did. However, I do not remember telling you that you could disrupt the inhabitants here, try to steal any of the jets, or pick-pocket as you pleased. I think this is a suitable punishment"_

_"COOme On!"_

There was a small crash and a small scuffle. Scott raised an eyebrow once more until his mind recognized that particular voice.

_"NO! No Charles! I won't DO anY of THat AGain!"_

_"No, I don't believe you will"_

_"Charles that's my foot!"_

_"I am quite aware thank you"_

"Hello Children"

Everyone who had gathered by the door jumped back when it opened. Professor Xavier was next to the window, turning slightly to look at the gathered crowd, fingers continuously stroking the sole of the foot in his lap in a way that kind of reminded some of the younger students of an evil scientist stroking the back of their evil cat. They stared in shocked silence as the foot was pulled from his grasp when whoever it belonged to managed to get free.

Some of the older students frowned at Pietro as he tried to get away from the Professor. Xavier smiled at them waving his hand to pull the speedster back. Hands grasping the foot once more, fingers going back to their stroking.

"Charles! STooop!"

"I must agree with your Father on this matter Pietro, you must smile more, do you recall the time-"

Scott shut the door once more, shooing the crowd away with his hand.

"Scott, why was Professor Xavier... Tickling Pietro's foot?"

Scott smiled at the younger mutants as he lead them back outside.

"Professor Xavier and Pietro have a long history together"

* * *

**Sooo! I know its s little, maybe a lot, occ... But I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
